The Land of Shadows
by Catrina9
Summary: Arwen visits Rivendell after a long dwelling with her mother's kin, but ignores Elrond's warnings about travelling alone at night. A delay which may quickly prove fatal. Feedback needed.
1. The long road

**Disclaimer :** Sadly, I own neither the characters nor the places in this story. They all belong to the great Tolkien.

**Author notes:** This is my first Lord of the rings fanfiction ever. Let me know what you think! Please read and review

**Dedicated to Nat for her, uhm, fondness of Arwen. Thanks for being my beta!**

**The land of shadows **

**…**

After dwelling in the land of her mother's kin for a long time, Arwen Undómiel daughter of Elrond was hurrying home to Rivendell to visit her father.

It was late at night; dark clouds hung heavily over the mountains in the east, and the wind blew cold, making her shudder.

Apart from the brisk wind, the only sound she could hear was the steady beat of hooves coming from Ithildin. His white sheen reflected the moonlight as he ran swifter than any other four-legged creature.

"We're late, Ithildin. Ada was expecting our arrival before sunset," Arwen spoke gently to her horse. The horse neighed and tossed his head.

Deep in thought, Arwen closed her eyes. She knew her father would not approve of her to travel alone through the woods. Not at this time of day. Not ever.

She knew it wasn't safe, even this close to Rivendell the threat of evil still lingered. But she had no choice; she could not take the main road, as it would only delay her even more.

Besides, Arwen thought, he was only being overprotective, as always. He knew very well that she was capable of taking care of herself; she wasn't a little girl any longer, but he still treated her like one.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that they were not far away from the bridge. The wood was coming to an end; there were fewer trees and the moon lit up the path she was following.

Suddenly, the horse stopped dead. His nostrils grew larger with fear as his eyes were fixed on a great shadow in front of them. He tossed his head in frustration, and sharpened his ears.

Arwen froze; just the mere sight of the creature standing in front of her would make anyone shudder with fear. Even the bravest of men would hesitate.

As she met his eyes, a chill went through her spine, and her entire body went numb.

The creature stepped out into the dim light and glared at its victims. Arwen looked around; she was trapped, like a helpless butterfly caught in a spider's web, unable to make a move.

As the spider approached, the butterfly attempted one last escape.

Ithildin rose to his feet and tossed around. Running faster than he had ever done before in his entire life, he chose to abandon the path and head towards the deepest part of the woods, hoping their stalker would not succeed in dodging the branches.

Arwen grabbed a handful of his mane, and held on. She did not know for how long she would be able to hold on; her arms were getting tired, and she had already had three close-encounters with the lowest branches.

But she couldn't give up, not now.

_ 'So close, but yet so far away…' _she thought miserably to herself, and let out a sigh.

The young elf did not dare to look over her shoulder, in fear of meeting the glaring eyes, but she could feel them digging into her. Searching for a weakness.

His breath was cold as stone and came nearer for every minute that passed, constantly reminding her of his presence, until she no longer could be reminded…


	2. Of the Land of Shadows

Arwen opened her eyes, slowly, adjusting them to the light.

Her head felt heavy and her vision was blurred, yet she recognised the tall figure standing by her bed post.

She moaned; it was Ada.

"Arwen!" A voice spoke as someone took her hand.

Unable to match the voice with a face she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a warm hand. The hand then traveled to her face and gently touched her cheek.

"Aragorn…" she whispered, her voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. She tried to lift up her hand, but her body simply would not listen to her. It was then she realized how weak she actually was.

_ What had happened?_

The last thing she could remember was a scream. Her own scream. A scream of horror and immense pain, followed by a powerful neigh – Ithildin.

A horrible flashback of _his_ blade flashed through her mind; she could still feel the stinging pain in her chest. She closed her eyes tightly as the feeling came back, the feeling of her entire body growing colder and colder with every breath she took.

The only thought that had crossed her mind was one about death. Luckily, fate did not wish for her to die in the forest, alone with a Nazgul. But where was fate taking her now?

Suddenly the room started spinning, round and round. No matter what she fixed her eyes on, it started moving and the colours blended, making her feel nauseous. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes again.

Oh how wonderful it is here, she thought to herself. There were no motion, no restless figures and no mixed colours. There were nothing but absolutely darkness. She had come to the land of darkness.

She had heard many tales been told about this place, and none had been pleasant. How many nights had she not been kept awake in fear of this place?

Ever since she was a small girl she had feared the shadows, she had swore never to enter the borders of this cold and cursed land. Ever.

The taletellers had spoken of this place as something comparable to Mordor with all it's evil. But the tales were wrong. She had proved it now, once and for all.

It was a rather calm and peaceful place, she actually felt relieved over finally reaching it. The weight on her shoulders lifted and she felt free.

Free as a bird soaring in the blissful sky, far up high, over the green treetops and the captures souls. Here she could rest without disturbance.

She let out a peaceful sigh and surrendered to the darkness...

** Author notes :**Ithildin Starmoon, elvish for something very shiny and bright

Also, I will try to force Nat (Neitta) to write a sequel starring Aragorn son of Arathorn. If I succeed, make sure you read it

** Thanks!**


End file.
